


A moment to breathe

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Joyce low-key ships, She just wants El to be happy, She's not a regular mom she's a cool mom, Tumblr Prompt, mileven being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: It would take a while, but the pain would heal. El was used to living with pain. Right now she just wanted to hold on to the one thing she knew wasn't going anywhere: Mike.//Set between the end of S3 but before the 3 month time jump.





	A moment to breathe

It had been a week since everything had happened. Feelings were still raw, hearts still ached. El would sometimes wake screaming, but Joyce would be there to comfort her. Afterwards she would call Mike, just to hear his voice. He always answered no matter if it was 2 am.

They hadn't explicitly said they were back together, but they both realised that being broken up wasn't what they wanted. Recent events had put things into perspective that no argument was worth losing each other over. Not to mention Mike had - in his own, awkward, endearing way - apologised and tried to confess his love.

That was something El couldn't stop thinking about. There was another thing she couldn't stop thinking about, but that thing was too painful and if she spent too long dwelling over it she'd break down. Mike was a distraction from the pain.

He'd come over to the Byers' and they'd sit on the porch together just talking. They didn't need to kiss constantly, just being in each other's company was enough for now. Well, maybe the  _ occasional  _ kiss.

It would take a while, but the pain would heal. El was used to living with pain. Right now she just wanted to hold on to the one thing she knew wasn't going anywhere: Mike. 

One night, Mike was invited over to watch a movie. It was just Will, Mike and El. Will had slowly warmed up to El. He initially felt jealousy towards her when they first met - which he felt guilty about. She had saved his life. But when he came back, it felt like all anyone could talk about was this El girl. And then when she came back last year, all Mike wanted to do was spend time with her. It not only took away his best friend, but the party was never the same after that. 

When Hopper died was when Will felt the worst. His mom came home, but El's dad didn't. Any kind of animosity he'd felt towards her melted away and he saw her for the first time as this scared kid who'd suffered, just like him. The party would change, but it was also growing. It just took a while for him to really accept it.

During the film, El had curled up against Mike's side, hugging one of his arms close to her like a teddy bear. Will noticed that Mike seemed a little off, probably trying not to make a big deal out of it knowing Will felt left out since Lucas and Mike got girlfriends. And he felt bad. He felt bad that his friend now was terrified of being too romantic with his girlfriend in case he upset Will. 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Will stood up, pretending to yawn. 

"Are you sure?" Mike sat up, and El lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I'm tired...you guys carry on. I've seen this anyway." He tried to smile and left the living room to El and Mike. His mom could be right, one day he'd understand. But with one last look over his shoulder at how Mike had moved his arm to be around El, he didn't think he'd ever understand. 

Joyce came home from a late shift at the store to find Mike and El still on the couch. They had fallen asleep to a movie, the blue screen of the vhs player casting a light over them.

El's head was on Mike's chest, an arm hugging his torso. Mike's head was tilted so it rested atop her head. They seemed so peaceful. 

Joyce thought about waking them up so Mike could go home, but she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. El hadn't slept that soundly in a while. Besides, they were only sleeping on the couch. 

Instead, Joyce grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

She called Mrs Wheeler, telling her Mike was having a sleepover with Will tonight.

For the first time in a while, El had slept through the night. When she woke up in the morning, Mike was still asleep but his arms were still around her. She felt safe for the first time since everything had happened this summer. Before Mike woke, she kissed his cheek and cuddled back against him. His breathing was slow and his heartbeat was steady. She smiled, feeling warm all over. 

She'd over heard what he had said that day to Max in the cabin. And when he'd tried to confess but failed in the store. She herself didn't feel brave enough just yet to tell him. But it was nice to know he felt about her the way she felt about him.

She savoured this one moment of peace. In the morning light, next to Mike, all that pain seemed to fade. Not disappear, but dull enough that she felt like she could breathe. If just for a moment.


End file.
